


Surprise!

by Davechicken, frapandfurious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: With artwork by the lovely @frapanfurious





	

Hux stares at what looks like a murder scene, if the murdered thing bled white, fluffy clouds instead of red blood. Although there were some splodges of fruity-smelling innards from whatever Kylo had been doing.

Which was, apparently, something really important. The Knight looks cross with him, and Hux doesn’t understand.

“You’re early!”

“…I thought, considering the day, that—“

“You didn’t finish early for my name-day!”

“You didn’t tell me it was your name-day until you were already cross with me for not getting you a gift!”

The white mess is all over Kylo’s black robes, too. Finger-sprawls and a single streak across the bridge of his nose. The fine mist of flour to his hair makes him look older, and Hux thinks it wouldn’t be so bad, seeing him grow older a year at a time. Seeing his face line harder, his hair streak silver in with black.

Even if Kylo hasn’t learned that you wear an apron if you’re baking. Honestly, even Hux knows that. (Not that Hux bakes much.)

“Go over there,” Kylo says.

“…okay.”

“And act surprised in a minute.”

“I’m surprised now.”

“Well… more surprised!”

Hux sits where he’s told, and turns when Kylo clucks at him and spins a finger. He turns his back, and smells… well. It does smell good, so it’s probably not on fire. But it will take a while to cool down to be decor—“Kylo, let it sit.”

“I was just—“

“Come and talk to me for a while,” he suggests. “Don’t poke it, or try to decorate it just yet.”

***

Hux is left with the cleaning down of surfaces as Kylo runs away with the cake to the living room to decorate. This likely means he needs to clean in there, after, but one thing at a time.

When Kylo comes back, he sees him holding out a multi-layered cake. Pale sponge, and then the jam and cream between, and splodged on top. Kylo is many things, but delicate and precise he is not. It is more an effort of will than art, and then on top is Hux’s name in shaky lettering.

Kylo holds it out aggressively, almost annoyed. “Surprise.”

Hux doesn’t know if he is supposed to really go for it or not, and for a moment he’s caught between wondering how he can adequately feign surprise, and… well. Kylo is scowling at him.

“It’s lovely.”

“You hate it.”

“Kylo, it’s cake. Who hates cake?” (Brendol.)

“I just – look, I’m sorry it looks awful and you came home early, I just—“

Hux grabs a scoop of the whipped cream and applies it to Kylo’s nose. He does smile, now, and shucks his head to his shoulder. “It’s lovely. May I have a slice, now?”

“…yes,” Kylo says, as he tries to use both Force and tongue to dislodge the cream.

Silly thing never thinks of the most sensible route, like buying a cake, does he? Hux loves that about him, all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
